bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 283
London Buses route 283 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between East Acton and Hammersmith, it is operated by London United. History Route 283 commenced operation on 29 January 1983 between Fulham Broadway and East Acton via Dawes Road - Fulham Palace Road - Lillie Road - Hammersmith - Shepherds Bush - Uxbridge Road - Blomfontein Road as a Monday to Saturday service. It was operated by London Transport from their Shepherds Bush (S) garage using Daimler Fleetlines. On 26 February 1983, the early Sat am and evening service was extended fro Fulham Palace Road to Fulham Broadway. On 31 March 1984, the route was diverted at Fulham to West Brompton and the evening service was extended to West Brompton. The Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses at the same time. On 31 May 1986, the route passed to Scan Buses using Jonckheere bodied Scania K92CRB's. On 27 August 1988, the route was revised to terminate at East Acton Station instead of loop working. On 1 July 1989, the route passed to London United operating from their Shepherd's Bush (S) garage using Leyland Lynxes. On 14 November 1989, the route was rerouted in East Acton to Goldsmiths Arms. On 6 January 1990, the allocation was transferred to Stamford Brook (V) garage. On 23 February 1991, a Sunday service was introducec. The Leyland Lynxes were replaced by Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts and the route was withdrawn between Hammersmith and West Brompton, this section was replaced by Route 190. On 18 July 1992, the route was rerouted at East Acton to Golf Estate and extended from Hammersmith to Barnes Pond. On 6 October 1992, the East Acton terminal changed to Brunel Road. On 22 May 1993, the route was withdrawn between Hammersmith and Barnes. On 23 October 1993, the route was revised to terminate at Hammersmith Bus Station. On 9 November 1996, the allocation was transferred to Shepherd's Bush (S) garage. On 30 May 1998, the route was extended from Hammersmith to Barnes Pond. On 28 May 2000, the service was diverted at Castelnau via Queen Elizabeth Walk to new Wetlands Centre. On 3 June 2000, due to the closure of Hammersmith Bridge the route was withdrawn between Hammersmith and Barnes. On 30 September 2000, the route was extended from Hammersmith to Barnes. On 11 November 2000, part of the allocation was transferred to Stamford Brook (V) garage and the Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts were replaced by Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 16 December 2000, the Shepherd's Bush (S) allocation was transferred to Stamford Brook (V) garage. On 27 April 2002, the route was converted to low floor using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 28 February 2009, the route passed to NCP Challenger operating from their Park Royal (PK) garage using brand new Optare Versas. On 27 April 2009, NCP Challenger changed it's name to NSL Services. On 16 November 2009, the route was included in the sale of NSL Buses to Transdev London. On 3 March 2011, the route was included in the sale of Transdev London to London United. On 1 March 2013, the route was retained by London United. On 28 May 2016, the route was temporarily withdrawn between Hammersmith and Barnes. On 15 April 2017, the route was permanently withdrawn between Hammersmith and Barnes. On 11 November 2017, the allocation was transferred to Park Royal (RP) garage. In December 2018, the Optare Versas were replaced by brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. Current Route Route 283 operates via these primary locations: *East Acton Brunel Road *East Acton Station *Hammersmith Hospital *Bloemfontein Road (for QPR Stadium) *Shepherd's Bush Market Station *Shepherd's Bush Green (for Shepherd's Bush Stations) *Hammersmith Lower Bus Station External Links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) 283, London Buses routes